Lê Chiến Kim
Lê Chiên Kim is a character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He later becomes King Monkey, the Monkey Miraculous holder in season 3. Bio Kim is the "king of competitions." He enjoys making dares, much to the frustration of his classmates, and he is also very confident in himself and his athletic abilities, thus most of his dares involve using the person's body. Over-confident and proud, Kim sometimes boasts about his abilities and doesn't always take facts into consideration, believing he can beat a panther in a race in "Animan." He isn't afraid to tease others, either, as he gives Ivan a note telling him that he isn't brave enough to act on his romantic feelings. Behind his bravado are a few insecurities, like his fear of being humiliated and rejected. While hot-headed and rude sometimes, Kim is generally kind, appreciating Marinette's encouragement to confess his love to his crush in "Dark Cupid" — although Marinette isn't aware that his crush is Chloé. In "Syren", Kim admires Ladybug and Cat Noir so much that he wants to be a hero himself and is curious on how to become one. As Dark Cupid, he is greatly bitter at love and seeks to avenge his broken heart by destroying all the love in Paris with his arrows. He is still very prideful but has no issues teaming up with one of his victims, like Cat Noir, to succeed. As King Monkey, most of Kim's personality traits remain the same. However, as seen in "Party Crasher", Kim is a little goofier and silly while he goes one-on-one with the titular villain, albeit everyone else had been defeated. He is also heroic and it can be assumed he is loyal as after Party Crasher is defeated, he is seen without the Miraculous which means he must have returned it to Ladybug or back in the place he found it for Master Fu to take it back. Appearance Physical appearance Kim is muscular and taller than the average student at school; he has olive skin and grey eyes. He styles his hair, which is black with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff. Civilian attire He wears a red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket with big front pocket and hoodie and some white outlines at certain places. On the front of the jacket, there is a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star. He pairs his top with navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sports shoes. As Dark Cupid Dark Cupid wears a black and red suit, along with large black wings attached to his back, each feather-like end of each tipped with two red stripes. On the sides of his neck, there are black lightning bolts. He wears a black head cover, the areas covering the top of his hair and around his eyes being red. The top of his suit is red, with a large white broken heart on his chest. To the waist down, the suit is black. From the elbow down to the hand is black, and from the knee down is red with a few strands of cloth sticking out above the back of each ankle. On his back is a black, red, and white striped quiver, which carries red arrows. On the quiver strap across his chest, the brooch, which is now red and black, is attached to it. His archery bow is based off a breaking heart. The handle is white with red heart halves at the ends, and on each side of the bow, there are two large gray and white spikes. As King Monkey As King Monkey, Kim wears a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head, with the exception of his eyes, mouth and nose, ears, and hair. The Monkey Miraculous gains five black squares on the back once inhabited by Xuppu and is the division between Kim's hair and his mask. His hair becomes one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire as his hair becomes toned red and orange, brown at the roots. Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, being separated in two. His top piece is a light brown and at the center covering his stomach and pectorals is a light tan-ish color. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He has black shoulder pads that extend down to his upper arm with golden borders. He wears gloves that extend off of his suit. They are golden at his fingers, dark brown at his wrist, light brown at the rest and have tan cuffs. A golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body. Like Carapace, there is a division between his big toe and the rest of his foot. His soles reach up to the top of his foot and are golden, with brown highlights and the cuffs of his boots are golden. He carries a Ruyi Jingu Bang with gold on either end. Trivia * He will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Dark Cupid.png|As Dark Cupid King Monkey.png|As King Monkey King Monkey render.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Superheroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Brown Characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Monkey Miraculous holders Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Humans Category:Half Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:HEROES Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:White Characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Students Category:Silly Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Heroic characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Character voiced by Grant George Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies